Jar of Hearts
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: I wasn't going to let him tear me down again. I was done with him. And I wasn't letting him come crying back to me. Rated T for minor language. Dedicated to the awesome Lovely SOS! Semi-happy ending. One-shot. Based on Christina Perri's song Jar of Hearts


**Okay, I just wrote this story because of the Lovely SOS, who I am dedicating this story to! You encouraged me to write my ideas! You are awesome! So I hope you guys like! And by the way, this is just an idea I had in the car listening to the song Jar Of Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Jar of Hearts, or anything else recognizable. **

jaR.

Of.

HEarTs. 3

"No. I can't. And maybe this will be the last time we even meet. But I'm sorry. You're making me sick. If we date again, all that's waiting is regret. This is hard, but bye, Chad Goodbye."

I hung up the phone, tears springing to my eyes. I couldn't live in this shadow of my former self anymore, following Chad wherever he went, ready to be his shoulder to cry on. I had loved him, given up most of my career for him. A player. A guy who got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He dumped me every month or two to go chase after a new girl then come back crying to me. I was foolish to trust him.

He used to take me on dates. When we were 17, we went on dates, broke up, made up, had our first kiss, broke up, made up, then stayed together for a year. Neither of us wanted to break the other's heart. But when Chad turned 19, everything changed. We broke up over a stupid fight. He found a girl friend, but said she was nothing compared to me.

He cheated on me for the same girl, then came back. Half a month later, we broke up after a few of the best months of our lives. We admitted we loved each other, but I guess Chad was lying. For the next year, we dated on and off. He never had that love for me that he used to though.

He was my other half, my soul mate. Or so I thought. But after living without him for a joyous month and restarting my career, I decided it was time to let him go. Did I love him anymore? Maybe not. But I did have feelings for him. Yet in these times, I had to put that aside.

I mean, who did he think he was? He left all these scars in my and other girls hearts. He had a jar of hearts from every girl he dumped. Or more, a phone filled with dumped girls' contacts. I didn't know if I could ever trust someone again. He tore apart my heart and my version of love. I couldn't trust. I flopped down on my bed, thinking about the heartless ways he had dumped me.

There was the time he dumped me by text, or the time he got his friend to dump me for him, or even the time he just said, 'I'm dumping you. I've found someone better.' He had a heart of ice and lacked a conscience. I didn't want a guy like that. I didn't want him back at all.

The phone rang again and I was sure it was Chad. "What?" I yelled, only to hear a quiet female voice on the other end.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Tawni whispered, making me burst into tears again.

"I'm fine."

"Chad wants you back. He asked you where you were. He went to your old apartment. He didn't know you moved. And he came to me! Can you believe it?" She laughed.

"He's never going to get me back. I've grown too strong to ever go back to him, to ever hug him, or kiss him, or fall back into his trap within his arms." I smiled through my mask of tears.

"Good for you. Don't let him have his way. You're an independent woman. You're 22 for god's sake! He's not worth it. He's treated you like dirt. He's honestly a bitch. Don't let him pull you down."

"You're right I'm not." I said, slightly more confident. "Thanks Tawn. You're a great friend. See you tomorrow! Bye."

"Bye!" She said, and I hung up. I couldn't help thinking about the three named jerk face I had come to know. He walked around with his head held high, not caring about how other people felt when they got their hearts ripped out. His jar of hearts stood high on his desk, displayed to everybody. It had memos from every girl he dumped, and it always started to make me sick looking at it.

What was love? Did I really feel it when I was with him? Or was it just my overactive imagination? He was so cold sometimes I wondered why he wasn't sick from all that hatred inside him. I wanted him to die in a hole. He couldn't treat people that way. Could he?

I mean, when I was around him I didn't feel like myself. I had to be this person I didn't know. I was a monster, a zombie, a horrifying model of myself. I wasn't even Sonny. I was Rainy. Or Cloudy. It took so long just to feel normal around him. At first I was afraid of what my cast would think. Then I felt awkward. I guess I felt okay after, because we stayed together.

I wished we never kissed and actually broke up on that fateful day. Yet we didn't. And that was the day I started falling in love with him. He told me we'd be together forever. Guess what? He broke that promise. The blonde made my life worse. Some days I wished I had never moved to California. My life would be better if I stayed in Wisconsin. I could have been a writer. I could have been happy. Not anymore.

I stood at the window the tears drying up and a small smile erupted on my face. I was better off. I could live my life. It was the best decision I had ever made. I had once wanted to grow old with him, to have kids, get married, but now he ruined that. It was fate. It was made to be this way.

I wasn't going to get hurt again. Maybe he would learn from this. Maybe he'd throw away his jar of hearts. The phone rang and I answered it, this time not knowing it was Chad.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, look I'm sorry. Maybe we can be friends?"

"Not a chance." I answered, and for the first time today, I felt powerful.

He couldn't push me around. Not anymore.

**So to all people in the United States, Happy Turkey Day! Don't eat too much! And if you're feeling thankful for all the FanFiction writers, review and I'll be thankful for you!**


End file.
